Landfall - Outline (D
Turtle Race ## Mr. Bundy refuses to honor contract - rips it up ### Party deals with Mr. Bundy ### Fiorah calls out to Ianthe - she was watching the race #### Fiorah introduces Samurrian and Mariah #### Mariah looks a lot like Cassioletta ### Julie receives Mr. Bundy's Island as compensation for her bet #### Julie invites party to tour her new island, and check out all her new stuff ##### Old, collectible books in the library (Mr. Bundy wasn't much a reader, but he was a collector) ##### Food stockpiles to feed the poor of Trethinville #### Julie will soon engage in new reckless betting # Fiorah's Quest ##Fiorah wants to hear all about the party's adventures! She will suggest the party go to a tavern, where she will endlessly ask lots of questions. She wants to get to know everybody. ##Fiorah/Samurrian/Mariah are looking for lost city of Ilir-na-Nir, somewhere in northern Treth. ##Ilir-na-Nir was a center for the study of teleportation magic during the Myriad. It was consumed by the emergence of a fae dell and lost. Fiorah's party got word that the Care-Takers' Guild investigated the ruin and found evidence of Hawlabaralthuza, the Screaming Scissor, an ante axum relic that can slay a soul - the only mortal weapon capable of killing a God. Hawlabaralthuza is a mundane axe on any plane other than the Material Plane. ###Heddard Dumwitty was the one who investigated Ilir-na-Nir. He despairs and tells the party never to go there. It is supposed to be a fae dell, safe from Woe. But tragedy: Ilir-na-Nir is now infested with woespawn ga'arg. If the woespawn are in the dells, then they can travel the siabra paths and appear everywhere in Landfall. The kin races are doomed. ###Heddard will add Ilir-na-Nir to the players' map of Treth. ##If Mariah is persuaded to trust the party, she will admit that she is Mikoa Lothaen, former Princess Preeminent of Bruhinn. She is blamed for the woespawn that consumed Bruhinn, and she is being hunted by Ardent. She met Prince Fox in Trevi, and he fell in love with the idea of marrying her - joining Bruhinn and the Ostergau under two sorcerers. She will divulge Prince Fox's plan: ###Prince Fox plans to assemble and train the greatest war mages in the world (the Shadow Academy) to battle the Woe of Haelfaun. ###He is searching for Hawlabaralthuza, which he plans to carry into Haelfaun. ###He is also searching for something called the Sky Key. He believes Lazaracht has it, and it is the relic giving Lazaracht the magical power to fly airships. ####Mariah doesn't know what the Sky Key is. If the party indicates they are familiar with it, Mariah will ask the party to explain what it is. ###Prince Fox plans to open Althuzah's prison in Mount Althuzah, thereby allowing Althuzah to return to the Material Plane. Then, he plans to kill Althuzah with Hawlabaralthuza, thereby vanquishing the Woe forever. ###Prince Fox is also still in love with Mariah, and he is trying to win her love by saving her family from the Woe in Bruhinn. That's why he's so gung-ho about fighting the Woe in Bruhinn. ##Mariah wants to find Hawlabaralthuza before Prince Fox does, and then hide it from him. Fiorah's party has been following a company of Ardent who are also searching for Hawlabaralthuza. Her party will depart for Ilir-na-Nir asap upon learning its location. They will not be dissuaded, despite Heddard's warnings, but they will allow the party to come along. Mariah will insist that Hawlabaralthuza cannot fall into the hands of the ga'arg. ##Prince Fox will report, via Dream or in response to Sending, that he found a lead on the Gifted. He found an entrance to the Blood Deep (Underdark), and is magically traversing the Blood Deep, headed west, toward the Shivering Peaks. He is pursuing cultists who have taken innocent prisoners and are headed for the Bottomless Pit of Lor M'khuul, in Dwarven territory. He believes the Gifted are hiding there. He will ask Ianthe what she wants from the Gifted, and will offer to help retrieve it. ###If pressed, Prince Fox will admit that the prisoners are King Beauregaerd and Prince Grumdar Lothaen of Bruhinn, plus Grumdar's companion, Silys Rufelle. ###Prince Fox will conjure a map showing the entrance to the Blood Deep on the party's map of Treth. #Ilir-na-Nir ##If the party asks, Izil Kaitaen Iventez will escort the party north along the Freyeau to near Ilir-na-Nir. ##Alternatively, Ilizar's party will provide a skiff, if paid. Alternatively, the party can walk. ##Immediately outside Trethinville, the party finds a bloody, shredded body in the woods. Body parts everywhere. Upon investigating, the limbs animate and the party is attacked by Dire Trolls. On the body, the party finds the Journal of Lyra Frost. ##The jungle around Ilir-na-Nir is infested with ga'arg. Here, the party will battle their first Raven Ga'arg Mystic and enslaved siabra. ###The party finds a scene where an Ardent Company was massacred. No bodies, but a lot of Ardent regalia and ruined equipment. ##Ilir-na-Nir is patrolled by an overwhelming number of ga'arg. The party should scout, stealth, and infiltrate. ##Mariah will direct the party to a ruined temple. Under the temple is a dungeon crawl. ###Dungeon Crawl: The party's resources should be stressed to the extreme. ###Final Encounter: In the final chamber, Hawlabaralthuza hangs from the high ceiling, suspended by chains, very high out of reach. A Raven Ga'arg Mystic is performing a mysterious ritual on a dragonborn man. A mummified Archmage of Ilir-na-Nir rises to fight. After defeating the Mystic, the mummy, and their guards, a ghuul will emerge from the man. Here, the party will battle their first ghuul - precisely when their resources are totally drained. ####The dragonborn will plead "thuzrach m'naugh" - "kill me" ####The easiest way to defeat the ghuul is to use Hawlabaralthuza on the dragonborn man ####The mummy is holding the White Queen clutched in his fist. ###Ardent Encounter: an overwhelming number of Ardent Shadowhunters, led by Solasfyra Sunscar, will arrive immediately after the party finishes the ghuul. They will demand Hawlabaralthuza and announce their intent to lock it in the Ardent vaults. Mariah will want to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, and she will surrender the axe to the Ardent. ####The Ardent will suspect Mariah of being Mikoa Lothaen. The party must persuade/fool them otherwise. ####Time distorted while the party was in the fae dell. Many days passed in Landfall. This allowed Solasfyra Sunscar to catch up. ###The Ardent have slaughtered the ga'arg above ground, but at great cost. There are many dead. ###Mariah will believe that Hawlabaralthuza is safe in the Ardent vaults. Prince Fox would never be foolish enough to try robbing the Ardent vaults. #The Gifted ##Next, Mariah will want to follow Prince Fox and rescue her family, but Fiorah will strongly object. Presumably, the party will object, as well. ##Mariah will ask the party to go after Prince Fox and help save her family. Fiorah/Samurrian/Mariah will leave the party. ##Prince Fox will report that he found a teleportation circle near the Bottomless Pit of Lor M'Khuul. He will show Ianthe the sigils. ##When the party visits the Bottomless Pit, they jump down for some reason, in pursuit of the Gifted. ###Falling mid-air battle setpiece encounter. ##At the bottom, the party enters the Infernal Plane. ###The Gifted Base: Dungeon crawl in the Infernal Plane. ####The party reunites with Prince Fox and Golgoro. ####The party overcomes the Gifted, rescues the Lothaens, and recovers the Chains of Reminder. ####The Oracle of the Gifted is a Feebleminded old man. He has no memories and can't form new ones. #Casimir the Defier ##The Platinum Pass teleportation circle leads to the abandoned frozen wizard's tower of Casimir the Defier. ###Wizard's tower puzzles ###The party learns about Deathlock and Casimir's lich phylacteries. ##The party treks into Platinum Pass, to the site where Zain-sar is buried. ##At the mass graveyard, all the graves are dug up and empty, including Zain-sar's. There is a mausoleum. ##Mausoleum Dungeon Crawl: The party battles hordes of undead. ###Find Casimir's lair. Battle Casimir + Zain-sar + undead. Recover Casimir's phylactery and Zain-sar's starstone. ##Give Casimir's phylactery to Baal'phet. He sucks Casimir's memories out and rewards the party/Ianthe. ###Baal'phet's reward: ??? ##Baal'phet's next quest: Baal'phet offers to restore Ianthe's cane to full power, in exchange for the memories of a god or demi-god. ###Baal'phet will give an artifact (weapon?) that can be used to steal a god's memories. #The Celestial Temple ##Retuning the interplanar compass to the celestial plane causes it to point to Elysia. ###The party will need a Navigator to triangulate the destination on a map. ##Elysia: Jungle crawl. ###Hot climate. ###Dinosaurs and ruins. ###Terrasque battle. ###Party finds the portal to the celestial plane. (HOME STRETCH!) ##Deva are struggling to keep Aasimar alive. Deva+Aasimar duos are dying from unknown cause. When party reports that Lazaracht is draining Aasimar, the Deva ask the party to stop Lazaracht. They offer to send the party through a Deva link to one of the Aasimar captured by Lazaracht. ##Party teleports to one of Lazaracht's ships, hidden below deck. ###Very high altitude. Cold, thin air. ###Spinifex kobolds man the ship. They can be persuaded to mutiny and help the party by piloting the ship. ###Air-to-air battle with airships and Venimodrun. ##When Lazaracht dies, the Aasimar are set free. They manage to land the ships. ##Lyanna is set free. ##The party recovers the angelic pommel from Lazaracht's greatsword. #Dame Aeris ##Captain Kasparov and Shyvarra are searching for Dame Aeris. Shyvarra will report that the Glassfall/Aramoor/Fellmoor region is in total war, and Dame Aeris is missing. Shyvarra traced the White Queen and White Rook to the royal court of the Aramoori Queen, and she suspects that the Queen is under the Gamemaster's influence. She traced the White King to the royal court of the Fellmoori King, and she suspects that he is also under the Gamemaster's influence, and their war is some kind of sick game. She can't find the White Knight. ##Party travels somehow to Glassfall and meets Dame Aeris. ###She was knighted by the Emperor for making the Gift With Green Eyes. ###She was then sought out by followers of the Gamemaster to make the Master Set. ###She assures the party that the Master Set only works on the Material Plane. It is safe in Ilga's. ###As she completed the Set, her town was raided by orcs and sacked. She abandoned her workshop. As far as she knows, the Master Set is lost. ###She took refuge with the survivors. ###Introduce the Aramoori prince and Fellmoori princess. ###With exceptional persuasion, Dame Aeris can be persuaded to trust one partymember. She will secretly give them the White Knight. ##Shyvarra will use Sending to send a desperate plea for help. She is captured by Kasparov. ##When party goes to free Shyvarra, she will report that Kasparov is trying to infiltrate the Aramoori royal court to steal the White Queen and White Rook. He plans to assassinate the Queen and blame it on Fellmoor. Shyvarra wants to get ahead of him. ##Party must infiltrate royal gala, stop Kasparov, and recover the White Queen. ##After recovering White Queen, everything goes to hell. Fellmoor orcs attack. King is riding Weapon Nine. Queen authorizes Castellan Bastille to activate his secret weapon, the Walking Tower. ###Castellan Bastille goes insane atop Walking Tower. Walking Tower rampages. Bastille falls off and dies. Party must defeat Walking Tower and Weapon Nine. ###Party finds White Rook on Bastille's body. ###Party finds White King on Weapon Nine. ###Kasparov attacks. He has Solasfyra's greatsword. When the party kills him, he drops the White Pawn. #The Maze ##If party takes the complete Master Set into Ilga's, Ilga will introduce herself as though she has never met them before. Before the party can give away the set, Nazagorn (in redhaired elf form) will enter. Ilga will turn distraught and beg Nazagorn to leave. Her tesseract will begin to shatter. Nazagorn will beg the party "thuzrach m'naugh" - "kill me" - while turning back into her deathlocked form. Magnazar will enter and demand, "Nazagorn, what are you doing?" Nazagorn will immediately return to subservient deathlocked state. Then Ilga's Antiquities will shatter, tossing Ilga and the party back into the Material Plane. ##Ilga will drop the White Bishop. If the party has not traded for Jack's Trickblades, those will fall out, too. Once gathered in the Material Plane, the Master Set will open the Maze. The party will be teleported inside. Magnazar and Nazagorn will resist the teleport. ###(?)Ilga gets pulled into the Maze(?). She is a Myriad transmutation wizard / forge domain cleric NPC, physically weak and vulnerable, thereby requiring protection and escort, but capable of selectively buffing/altering the party. ####If pulled out of her shop, Ilga will not know what year it is. She will think it is still the Myriad. She is from what is now called Fellmoor, but she studied teleportation magic in Ilir-na-Nir. She will be familiar with the creation of the siabra and the paths as a result of an accident in Ilir-na-Nir. If allowed to study the woespawn invasion of the paths, she will eventually find a way to cleanse the paths. ##The Maze: tricks/traps/puzzles/dungeon crawl. ###The party finds Fink and Jack. ####Jack has the golden halo from the Sky Key. ###The party fights the Gamemaster. If they use Baal'phet's artifact, they steal her memories. If they kill her with Hawlabaralthuza, the Maze will collapse. ###The party escapes the Maze. ##If the party delivers the Gamemaster's memories to Baal'phet, then Baal'phet will restore Ahlthahalujezah to Ianthe's cane, thereby restoring it to full power. ###Baal'phet's next quest: Deliver the ancient Myriad necromancer Magnazar. ##If the party still has the other fragments of the Sky Key, then returning to the Material Plane will cause the Sky Key to reform. #The Final Arc ##Ardent vaults ###Depending on events, the party may need to teleport into the Ardent vaults for a heist to take back Hawlabaralthuza or any other artifacts seized by the Ardent. ####The Ardent surely have excellent anti-magic defenses, likely requiring a puzzle to disable. #####The Apparatus of Kazin-Sin is an invincible machine following a program, swimming through lava tunnels interconnecting the various Ardent vaults. The party will have to reach the Control Room and reprogram the machine. ##At any time after the Sky Key is reformed, Magnazar will appear and steal it. ##Somehow, the party should know